Vera de Kell
Vera de Kell is the Dutch original version of Vera Devenish and Daphne Rensen on Het Huis Anubis. She is the the devious housemother on Het Huis Anubis. She was a replacement for Trudie and only pretends she has the same interest as Victor to make him fall in love with her and get information about the Chosen One. She is portrayed by Elle van Rijn. View the Vera de Kell Gallery. About When Trudie leaves Anubis House, Vera becomes the replacement housemother. Little did they know that Vera is the wife of Wolf Rensen. When she came to the house, she pretends that she has the same interest with Victor. Which worked and Victor was inlove with her. Amber hates her at first sight and never trusted her. Amber was very suspicious of her and didn't like her for even a bit. Vera was spying on her and Appie while they were searching for the guitars that they need to buy for the next clue, but Amber caught her, she pretended she didn't saw what is being searched in the internet by saying she is cleaning the table. But Amber noticed her actions, and never trusted her. Vera only stayed on the house because she and Wolf were finding the Chosen One, because Wolf thought that Nienke was the Chosen One, because she always has visions of Sara and has the Grail. but when they kidnapped Nienke to the castle (episode 175) and tried to summon the 'love tomb', it didn't work and to cover up, he forcefully makes Nienke drink a 'potion' where it makes her forget what happened in the past two weeks and gave her a temporary Amnesia. So, Wolf decided that Vera should enter the house to spy and see if she gets info from the residents about the 'Chosen One', and discovered that Noa was the Chosen One. She immediately attempted to get her, but failed. When Jeroen and Noa are in the park, Jeroen was supposed to meet Wolf at 3 o' clock, and told Noa that he will go for a minute and should stay in a bench for a while. Out of curiosity, she followed him. She heard some of the conversation with Jeroen and Wolf but Wolf notices her hiding in the trees and trying to listen to their conversation and immediately texted Vera, without Jeroen knowing it. Vera then, caught Noa on the bushes and suggested that they should go feed ducks on the river. Then while Noa was feeding ducks on the river, Vera went to her back and attempted to smack her with her umbrella, but Jeroen came and pretended that she thought it was raining. They were running out of time, so Wolf decided to kidnap her at night, where everyone is asleep. She went to Noa's room (or the Attic) and putting chloroform on her, making her unconscious. They are seen by Amneris and seek help from Amber and Appie, but they were too late, Noa was gone in her room. Jeroen went to the secret room, and there, he discovered that Noa was the Chosen One. He went to her room to find her, but she was gone, he found the bottle of chloroform that fell to her bed, and went to the castle and told Wolf that he wanted to see Noa. Wolf agreed but told him that he must give the Grail to him and the amulet or he will punish Noa. He followed this, and went to the castle to visit Noa, Noa told him that he doesn't have to trust Wolf about releasing his father. Jeroen didn't believe what she said and went out to follow Wolf. Vera was talking to Wolf about releasing Jeroen's father, that they wouldn't do it, and proves that they were lying to him. When Jeroen was with Wolf, they went to the cellar and tries to solve the clue on the secret door, he remebered what Noa said and went to Sibuna's side and saves Noa. When Amneris was reunited with Tutankhammen, Wolf gets the cup from Noa's hands and gives it to Amneris, but she curses Wolf and Vera, Wolf dissapeared which makes Vera scared and ran off, never seen again. Relationships Victor Emanuel Rodenmaar Jr. (2007 - 2008; Close Friend) Vera tricks Victor into loving her. When she first came to the Anubis House, she holds a dog (which has taxidermy) and pretends to have same interest with him. She pretends to be just like him to get information about the Chosen One. But Victor was really in love with her.He even invited Vera for dinner on a restaurant but when Vera didn't came, he was sad while he went back to the Anubis House. Wolf Rensen (Unknown-2008; Husband) Vera is married to Wolf. They attempted to steal the grail and kidnap Noa which they did but vanished because of Amneris. They dissapeared mysteriously when they were cursed by her (Amneris).At the few episodes, Vera seems to be a nice, friendly person, considering she cooks food for the residents and cleans the house, but then revealed that she is with Wolf that wanted the Graal. Nienke Martens (2007 - 2008; Former Friend, Enemies) Vera was nice to her, even though her intentions of going to the house is to get the Chosen One. She comforts Nienke when her grandmother was in a coma in the hospital. She trust her, until the final episode of Season 2, they became enemies, with Sibuna. Nienke, along with Sibuna, are chased by her to the tower. Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs